When the world fell apart
by Wiliiowmhas
Summary: Starfire is kidnapped. They try to find her but can't. Three years later they finallyget a lead and manage to find her. But will she be the same? When she is torn apart who will be their for her? Find out. Warning: Violence, blood, kidnapping, mentioned rape. Femslash. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was my favorite show as a kid so I thought I would try to write for it. Disclaimer: I do not own this show or its characters. WARNING: This is going to be graphic. Mentions of rape and assault. Blood, violence, and cursing will be included. Eventual Femslash. Don't like it don't read it. Also this story will be written in several people's point of views. **_When a sentence looks like this it is a thought or a flashback. _**If it is a flashback I will put this **___**Flashback~**_** before it starts. Dialogue will have this "…." Around it. Please enjoy and comment. **

**Robin's P.O.V.**

It had started out as a normal day, just like all the rest. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing vigorously over their favorite racing game in front of our large T.V. Raven was in the corner of the room with a cup of her favorite tea, Jasmine, and her favorite book, The complete works of Edgar Alan Poe. Starfire and I were talking over the breakfast I made for us. I love omelets and I was positive she had never had one so I decided to make her one. Luckily I was right and she hadn't had one before so she was easily impressed. "Friend Robin?" Starfire inquired curiously, "I am not quite positive understand how this delectable substance was created or of its origins? Please friend, how did you create this 'OM-E-LATE'? It is indeed a delight, yes?" She smiled and took another bite of her omelet savoring every second. I had to fight the urge to laugh at her innocence. I was losing that fight though so I settled for a soft chuckle. I loved how little she knew about earth culture. I enjoyed explaining things to her and introducing her to something new. Of course I wouldn't tell her that. I wasn't good with feelings. Especially after Batman. I smiled and replied, "It's called an omelet star. I'm glad you enjoy it." She looked back at me and said, "I wish to know what you put into this omelet? What is it made from?" she sighed heavily having realized she just finished her omelet. "Well it is made from eggs. I put bacon, cheese, spinach, tomato, and onion in mine. I made yours the same except instead of tomato and spinach I put a lot of mustard in yours." I finished mine with one last bite and collected the plates. She looked at me and was about to respond when suddenly a bright flashing red light and an excruciatingly loud alarm sounded. "Trouble!" I shouted as I ran closer to the monitor to find out what new or previous villain needed to be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry to leave you hanging like that? It will get better.**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Starfire's P.O.V. ~**

"Trouble!" Robin yelled out as he jumped over the couch running to the screen. He stared at it looking the information over slowly. He looked at us and said, "There is a reported break in at a warehouse at the docks. Let's head out titans." We all started heading to the door ready to head to the warehouse when Beast Boy suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Did the report say who it was?" He asked cautiously. "No. It just said there was a break in. Why?" He asked staring intently at Beast Boy's worried expression. "You don't think…. It could be… you know... Slade?" He asked obviously afraid of our old nemesis returning from the grave. "Friend Beast Boy," I said in a calm voice, "Do not fear. Slade was destroyed by Tara. It would be impossible for him to return, right?" I looked around at my friends and waited for a response. _What if it is Slade?_ I thought. Raven was the only one to respond. "Right Starfire. Now let's go everyone." With that we all left out the door ready to face whatever villain was thrown our way.

We arrived at the warehouse within minutes. We walked in the quiet, dark building ready to face our foe. We walked to the center of the room realizing how quiet it really was. "I don't like this Robin." Cyborg said as quietly as he could manage. All of a sudden the lights were on and we saw that we were surrounded. I gasped as I realized the people around us were wearing orange and black suits, and all of them bore an S on their chests. "Robin! These are Slade's people are they not?" I asked. He looked around and as he noticed what I did his skin took on a sickly pale hue. "Impossible?" He breathed out as quietly as possible. Suddenly as if from nowhere a very deep and familiar chuckle could be heard. "It is actually a lot more possible than you wish to believe. That's right Titans, I'm back." He finished and smirked as he watched the pure shock and horror register on all of our faces. "Unfortunately for you this won't be much of a fight. I was waiting for you and really I only have one objective. So if you all just stay quiet and out of my way we shouldn't have a problem?" He looked over us waiting for one of us to speak up. "As if Slade? We will stop you no matter what?" Robin shouted practically seething with anger. "I was hoping you would say that." He said with a sadistic smile, "Think fast?" Suddenly he threw something at our feet. "What is this?" Beast Boy said picking it up. "Beast Boy No! That's a….." but Robin never got to finish his plea as the little silver ball released a gas, effectively rendering all the Titans unconscious. "That was too easy." Slade said with a laugh. "You all know what we came for? Grab it and let's go!" Slade shouted at his robots. "Now. Time to plan." And with that he and all his henchmen disappeared into the shadows leaving the unconscious titans behind.

**~Robin's P.O.V. ~**

_Where are we? _I thought when I initially woke up. Looking around I saw an unconscious Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg and the memories flooded back. _Now I remember. We saw Slade. Dammit. We didn't even have a chance to fight? How in the hell is he back? Where did that bastard get too? _As I was trying to work through this, my thoughts were interrupted by a groaning sound. I realized everyone else was coming to. "Dude, what happened? How is he back?" Beast Boy asked while he was trying to sit up. "I don't know Beast Boy." I replied solemnly. "No one does. He should have died in that magma." Raven said. "Raven's right. No one could survive that?" Cyborg said, stating what all of us were thinking. "So wait. He like came back from the dead!" shouted Beast Boy. He immediately began pacing shouting out stuff obviously freaking out. "What if he is immortal? What if we can't beat him? What if he is a zombie mutant out to kill all of us and take our brains? I'm too good looking to be eaten!" By now I was getting irritated. "BEAST BOY!" I shouted. He froze in his tracks. I was about to continue when I was cut off. "Stop your blubbering Beast Boy. A, you don't have a brain so you will be fine. B, zombies do not exist. C, you shouting is not going to solve anything and only helps an wasting time and energy, and D, have any of you noticed we're missing someone?" Raven stated. At this statement we all looked around. That's when I realized it. We were missing someone. Suddenly I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Spots were clouding my vision. I felt as if someone had ripped out my guts. I knew it was pointless to shout but I couldn't help it. They had taken her. I stood up and looked around frantically shouting with everything I had, crying out to the one person I cared about most. The one who couldn't hear me. "STARFIRE!" Then the world fell away to blackness.

**There's Chapter two. I hope you liked it. Comment and let me know your thoughts or opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok. Here we go with chapter 3. Thank you for reading.**

**Raven's P.O.V. ~**

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed in anguish. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said putting Robin to sleep. "What did you do?" Beast Boy asked. "I had to put him to sleep. We have to find starfire and as you saw he is too emotional to handle it. Cyborg. Get Robin back to the tower and check him out in the infirmary. Than tie him down and help us search from the computer at the tower. See if you can track star's communicator. Also notify every Titan of her kidnapping. Have everyone on the lookout. Beast Boy, you are going to search the west side of the city. I'll search the east. Ready? Any objections?" I didn't expect there to be and there wasn't. Everyone knew how critical this was. "Didn't think so. Ok titans, GO!" I shouted and with that we all dispersed ready for the search. _We're coming or you starfire. Please be ok._ I thought as I flew east. I knew this would be hard but I didn't care. I needed to find her.

I searched everywhere on the entire east side. I was beyond scared by now but I knew I couldn't show it. I had to stay strong because if I break down everyone else will fall into never ending chaos. I called in to Cyborg. "Nothing on the east side. No one has even seen her. Did you notify all of the Titans? Good. How's everything on Beast Boy's end? Nothing? Ok. How's Robin? Go check on him. I'll see you when I get back." I hung up. _This is getting bad. Real bad. So I headed back to the tower._

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

Raven is calling? "Nothing? Yeah, I told everyone. Put out an alert. Beast Boy also got nothing. He's on his way back. Nothing. He tried hard though. Last time I checked unconscious. Alright. Hurry back, and stay safe." She hung up. I stood up and began heading towards the infirmary. _I really wish we would find her? She is like a sister and I know Robin isn't going to be sane until we find her. I really hope nothing too bad has happened to her…. _Suddenly a figure appeared on the screen causing me to turn around. _Oh no._ I thought.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

First thing I noticed when I woke up is that it was dark. Pitch black to be exact. Also that wherever I was or whatever I was in, it was moving. _What happened? Where am I? _I thought. _Where are the other titans? _I froze. Completely still I remembered exactly what happened. That's when I realized I was chained up. I started struggling as best I could. "HELP!" I screamed. Suddenly the doors opened. I had hoped that one of the titans had found me. My hope quickly turned to fear. "I see you're awake? Don't worry, I won't kill you. It was all too easy taking you away from your friends. Scream all you like. This crate is reinforced with titanium, so no one will hear you." Slade said with that smirk on his face. I was beyond scared. "Where are we? What are your plans? What do you want with me?" I asked. I wanted answers. "We are on a cargo ship I purchased just to transfer you. My plans? You will see. What I want with you? Well it's not so much what I want with you, as it is what I want to do with you?" He finished with a laugh. I was simply stunned. "What do you want to do with me?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know and after seeing the look in his eyes I was positive I didn't. "Anything I want." I felt pain in my head and everything melted away. My final thought before I fell into unconsciousness was just of one thing. _Robin…._

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I woke up and all I saw was white. When my eyes adjusted I looked around. _Why am I in the infirmary? _I thought. I remembered what happened and I tried to get up._ I need to find star. _When I couldn't move I realized I was strapped down. I tried to struggle but it did nothing. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed hoping someone would listen. Cyborg walked in and said, "You need to relax Robin. You are putting too much stress on your heart." He said. "How can I calm down? Starfire is missing, kidnapped by Slade, maybe even dead and you want me to calm down?" I yelled. I was tired of talking. I just needed to find her. "If you calm down I will tell you what we know and the video we received. If not I'll leaved you strapped in here with no knowledge of anything." I knew he was serious. "Fine. I'll behave. Now show me." I will do anything to find her. _I'm coming for you Slade. Mark my words, if you do anything to her I'll kill you._

**Slade's P.O.V.**

_Everything is falling into place. _I thought. I had already sent the video and we were almost to my villa in Italy. _Soon Robin. Soon._


	4. AN

**AN: I am trying to update as soon as I can. I am hoping to get my new chapter up tomorrow? So try to be patient with the story please and thank you?**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Working on this as fast as I can. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Cyborg and I were on our way into the living room. I just wanted to get caught up on Starfire's case. As we walked in I could tell the other titans were a little wary of my presence. It only made since. I knew I could get crazy with stuff like this but what else could I do? Starfire is missing, probably injured and maybe even dead? At this point I didn't care what anyone thought of me. All that mattered was finding Star. We walked up to the screen so Cy could show me the video. "Ok were going to try to catch Robin up. First thing is the video. Just try not to get crazy." He said as he pressed play. It was pitch black on the screen. Then, all of a sudden, Slade's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Titans. As I am sure you must have realized by now, I have taken Starfire. I have absolutely no plans of releasing her to you and by the time you get this we shall be long gone. I have absolutely no thoughts on what I will do to her and even if you tried you would never find us. Your only hope is to do what I ask. I will send you an email. You are to follow every one of my instructions down to the letter. Any variation to the plans written out for you and I will not hesitate to end her. Do this and Starfire may return to you. Don't, and she will be annihilated. I shall need an answer from you on how you are wishing to proceed. Send 1 for we agree or 2 for just kill her, we give up. I will wait for your decision within the hour. Go past an hour and she is dead. That is all for now titans, and remember. I'll be waiting." He smiled and with one last smirk, he signed off. As soon as the screen went black, I realized something. I spun around to face the other titans. "When did you receive this video?" I asked. They all looked at each other, with a guilty expression clouding each of their expressions. "I repeat. When was this video transmission received?" I asked my voice getting progressively louder. Again I received no response. I feared the worst. _Don't tell me they just gave up on her? _I thought suddenly, worry clouding all other thoughts. "This is the last time I will ask. If someone doesn't answer me all hell will break lose on your asses. Now. For the last time. When in the hell did you receive this video?!" I shouted. Finally Raven spoke up. "Approximately 45 minutes ago…" She said, her voice reaching barely above a whisper. "May I ask what in the hell the plan was? You weren't just going to give up on Starfire were you? Because last time I checked we never left a titan behind. Or at least Starfire wouldn't have let us ignore it had it been any of you three in her place. So knowing that she would never let you go and she would fight for you, you just give her up for slaughter to Slade? What kind of sick, twisted people are you?" I yelled. They all looked at each other and Cyborg spoke this time. "We know that Robin. But it's not like we can follow all those instructions? You didn't read them." He finished quickly when he saw my expression. "It shouldn't matter what they were! It wouldn't matter to her if it were one of you! Or is she just that expendable to you all? Am I truly her only friend?" I asked my voice dropping a few octaves as I calmed slightly. No one said anything but I could see the guilt radiating on all their faces. "Fine. Message him back. We're going to try to get her back." Cyborg said going to the computer to send the message, hopefully saving their friend.


	6. Another AN

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had school and night school and every other kind of school… Huh…. Ill update A.S.A.P.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Slade's P.O.V. ~**

"1. We will do anything you ask. We'll send you updates of our progress. In turn you do the same. Send us video of star after we complete a task so we know she is still alive. That shouldn't be too hard since you promised she would live. Signed The TITANS." I closed the computer.

"Well, well. It seems like people want you back Starfire? I never realized how popular you were. Maybe it's because you're so pretty." I watched her struggle with a hopeless look in her eyes. Suddenly she was crying. I liked it. "Don't worry Starfire. All of your friends are out there looking for you." She looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Of course they will never find you." And just like that the hope disappeared. "We are going somewhere where no one will ever find you. Not unless I want them too." I spun on my heel and walked straight for the door. Her voice stopped me in my tracks. "Why? Why do this? What could you possibly hope to accomplish?" Her voice was hoarse and quavering slightly. "Getting what I want is always my priority." And with that I walked out, leaving her in the dark.

**Overview of the next three years~~~**

**Slade got Starfire to Italy and once there he starved, beat, and molested her constantly. She was so tortured her spirit broke and she stopped speaking. She would never talk at all. She gave up all hope. Things continued to get worse for her. Finally she complied and gave in to Slade. Her hope was crushed and her spirit was broken. The Titans tried to accomplish everything on the list but they couldn't which made Starfire's torture even worse. When they found out Slade new they didn't complete it Robin cracked. He went crazy barely eating, sleeping, or doing anything that didn't have to do with searching for Star. He constantly sent the other three Titans on random search missions that had no leads and nothing to look for. They objected at first trying to help him realize nothing was ever there but eventually they complied. They never found her within the three years.**

**Robin's P.O.V. ~ (Three Years Later)**

"Titans come quick!" screamed out the team leader over the blaring of the alarm. Suddenly three Titans ran out of the sliding door. "What is it Robin?" Raven asked as she walked closer to him and the screen. "Ok. I know what you keep saying but this time I'm positive I've got it!" Robin said, his voice barely containing his eagerness. "Ok Robin. Tell us what to do." said Raven cautiously. "Ok. All of you go to the west towards the abandoned factories near the docks. I'm sure this time. She's there." He said conclusively. "Alright Robin. We're going." Said Cyborg. With that, all three of them left the tower on another one of the wild goose chases Robin has been sending them on for the past three years in his deranged state. "Do we really have to go? You know nothing is there and I was almost to level forty six on Super Mega Monkey Ninja Bonanza!" whined Beast Boy. "You know we do. He is tracking our moves." Said Raven. "We have to humor him or he could go crazy and hurt somebody." Cyborg said. They all walked into the alley where Robin sent them. They took a quick look knowing no one was down there and turned to leave. Then they heard a sound coming from far behind them. It sounded like a crashing sound. They ran quickly to the back of the alley. They turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. Mouths agape they knew in their minds they would never believe what they saw. Not in a million years.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's P.O.V. ~**

_**What the hell! Is that who I think that is? No. It's impossible. It can't be. Not after all this time, and especially not after Slade said he killed her. It's just someone who looks a lot like her that's all… Yeah. That's it.**_I took three steps closer and then realized what was happening. The girl in the alley was sitting down against the wall, keeping her head down and shaking like a leaf. Standing over her was a slender man dressed in black tights. A white mask was covering his face, the forehead adorning a red **X**. I knew she was in trouble. I decided I should help since the boys were frozen in shock. I took another step closer, lifted out my right hand, and chanted my most familiar mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Red **X** was surrounded in a black energy and thrown against a wall on the opposite side of the alley. He was pinned down and struggled against the force soon realizing he had no chance of escaping. I walked up to the girl huddled against the wall and tilted her face so I could look at her better. She was a slight girl. Very pale with a slight tint to her skin, as if she was once darker but had been hidden away. She had very green eyes that were clearly frightened and long disheveled auburn hair. She had many wounds. Cuts and bruises littered her body. She had a large gash on her forehead and her lip was split open. She also had long cuts running up and down her arms, legs, and some on her abdomen. She was clearly abused. I looked into her aura and recognized it as Starfire's even if it wasn't cheery anymore. "Starfire, is that you?" I asked, my voice quavering slightly. I knew it was her but for some reason I wanted to hear her say it. She didn't say it. She did nod however, and that was good enough for me. "Let's get you home. I'll meet you guys in the infirmary at the tower." Then I used my powers to transport us home.

**Robin's P.O.V. ~**

I was watching them go to the alley. I knew she wasn't there. She never is. But something keeps telling me _'maybe this time she'll be there?'_ Even though I know she won't. I heard Slade when he had announced he killed her after we disobeyed one of his orders. I saw her still body lying in a pool of blood on the screen. I just want her back. _Ok. So when they get back I'll talk to them. This has been hard on all of them and I'm not making this any easier for them going all crazy, sending them out for no reason. This does need to end._ Suddenly I heard running coming from downstairs. _It sounds like they're heading towards the infirmary! What happened? _I thought as I quickly chased after the fading footsteps. I ran as fast as I could and finally I reached the outside of the infirmary. I paused to catch my breath and then walked in. "What happened? I heard you running down here!" I said. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment Robin." Cyborg said quickly. "Well something obviously happened! Why else would you be running to the infirmary like this?" I asked knowing he would answer the same. "It isn't your concern." Cyborg said again now taking an annoyed tone to his voice. "To hell with you than!" I yelled as I walked past him and into the treatment room. I looked up and saw who was there. Then I passed out.


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm working on this as often as possible.**

**Chapter 7**

**Starfire's P.O.V. ~**

I knew why I was being chased. I was still scared. I didn't want to go back there. I had to run. I didn't care where, I just needed to leave. I knew he would send someone after me. He would never let me go. I had to try. Before all of this I would have flown away but now I can hardly use my power at all. It didn't surprise me when my power stopped working. It's controlled by my emotions and all I have been feeling for three years is pain, loneliness, and despair. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't return to Slade. So I ran. Of course he immediately sent someone after me. I ran as fast as I could. I took a quick right turn down an alley. It was a bad move on my part. "Hello cutie, long time no see?" Said the notorious villain Red X. I knew I was in trouble. I turned around and tried to run the other way but he caught my wrist. "I don't think so. I know someone who wants to see you and who paid a lot of money to get you back." He threw me down against the wall. I knew I was going to be taken back so I just started shaking. I knew I could do nothing. I was just waiting for him to take me when all of a sudden I heard something I haven't heard in a long time. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" All of a sudden Red X was enclosed in black energy and thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the alley. I kept my head down to afraid that it wasn't them. That I was dreaming again. Suddenly a grey skinned hand reached out from under a dark blue cloak and tilted my face up to look at her's. It was Raven. I couldn't even believe it. I had so longed to see my friends! I wished I could say something but my throat was still sore from how little I have had to drink. She studied me for a moment and I could tell she was reading my aura. "Starfire, is that you?" She asked voice slightly quavering. I had never heard her voice falter except for a few instances of immense danger. I knew my voice would fail me so I just nodded. She looked down at me and said "Let's get you home." Then she looked up at everyone else who was standing there clearly shocked. "I'll meet you guys in the infirmary at the tower." I had wanted to ask where Robin was but since my voice wasn't going to work I just let her take me back to the tower. When we got back to the tower she helped me onto one of the hospital beds in the room. We heard Cyborg and Beast Boy running towards us. Beast Boy came in and said "Cyborg is going to stand watch outside." I nodded not really knowing why they needed someone to keep watch. Suddenly I heard shouting. "What happened? I heard you running down here!" _Robin? _I thought. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with at the moment Robin." Cyborg said quickly. _Why is he not letting Robin see me? Why doesn't he want Robin to know? _I was so confused. "Well something obviously happened! Why else would you be running to the infirmary like this?" Robin shouted. "It isn't your concern." Cyborg said again now taking an annoyed tone to his voice. "To hell with you than!" Robin yelled. Suddenly the door was jerked open and Robin walked inside. He froze, staring up at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, all I knew was he looked like hell. Then he lurched sideways and hit the floor with an echoing thud. "Dude. Did he just pass out?" said Beast Boy. Cyborg picked him up and placed him in the bed next to mine, and he strapped him down. I looked up at Raven trying to convey my confusion. "Why don't I try to heal some of these wounds and then we'll explain some." I nodded and she set to work healing my many wounds.

**Raven's P.O.V. ~**

I helped Starfire stand and we all (minus Robin) walked up and into the living room. "Ok. Let me see if I can explain somewhat everything. But after I tell you what happened here you tell us what happened. Deal?" I nodded. "Deal." I said my voice cracking and hoarse. "Ok. Let me start at the beginning. When you disappeared things were…. Hectic. When we first woke up from the knockout gas it was clear to me that you had been taken by Slade. Robin lost it and started screaming for you. I had to knock him out so we could try to find you. Beast Boy and I split up and searched separate sides of the city. We put out an alert to every titan there was and we had Cyborg running point from home so he could watch over Robin. We never found anything so we went back to the tower. That's where we got the first message from Slade. He told us if we did what he wanted he wouldn't kill you. We didn't know what to do. The things on the list were horrible. Eventually Robin woke up and talked sense into us. We agreed to do the things to save you. We ultimately couldn't complete everything in time. Slade sent us a video of you lying wide-eyed in a pool of blood. He said he killed you because we failed." My voice cracked as I pictured her lying there seemingly dead. "I'm sorry Raven. I'm sorry to all of you." Starfire said tears welling up in her eyes. "It's not your fault Star. Do you want me to continue or would you like me to stop?" Raven asked, concern lacing her tone. "Please. Continue. And then I will tell my side of this horrible tale." Said Starfire.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Raven's P.O.V. ~**

"We all freaked out when we saw your body on the screen. When we thought we killed you. Beast Boy cried for a long time. He never smiled, never cracked jokes, never played games, and barely ate or slept. Cyborg tried giving up on life. At first he tried to be ok for everyone, but then he just shut himself down. I had to put him back online. I wanted to fall apart, but I knew if I did everyone else would be doomed so I kept my suffering secret. I stopped sleeping and eating. I had nightmares of how you were tortured or killed. I cried every morning before I left my room and most of every night. All of us were pretty bad off. You were family to us and here we were responsible for your death. We were all in bad shape. But no matter how bad we were none of us were nearly as bad as… Robin! How did you get out of the infirmary?" I shouted as Robin burst into the room. "I'm all right Raven I promise. I'm in control. Just please?" I knew what he wanted. I could hear the anguish in his voice. "Ok Robin. I was telling Starfire what was happening while she was…. Away." I said casting my eyes down. Robin walked closer to Starfire. He bent down in front of her and cupped her face with his hands. "Is it really you? Are you really…Starfire?" He asked his voice cracking with unshed tears. "It is me Robin. I am Starfire." I said quietly, unsure of what would happen. He abruptly jerked upright, sitting on his knees. Then he did something completely unexpected. He ripped off his mask, and let his tears fall freely, pulling Star into a bone-crushing hug. Everyone else sat completely still, shocked that their leader just took off his mask. "I thought you were dead?" He whispered his sobs evident in his cracking voice. "I blamed myself. I thought I would never see you again. I had no idea what was happening to you in his care? I've never been so scared or felt so lost. I thought I lost you. I couldn't protect you. It was like what happened with my parents. I couldn't protect them either and they died… I'm so sorry!" He said, his voice breaking on a sob. For a few minutes he just sat there, in Star's arms, her comforting him while he cried. The team was shocked. They had never seen their leader cry before or take off his mask. When he finally calmed down they stared at each other for a moment. Then finally he said "I heard what you were saying right before I came in. You're right. I was far worse than any of you. I think before we hear Starfire's side I should tell her mine so she can hear the rest of what you were going to say and so I can get it off my chest." He said, looking at all the titans. "But only if you'll hear me." He said to Star. "Of course I will." She said without hesitation. "Ok. Where do I begin?" He said thinking about it momentarily.

**Robin's P.O.V. ~**

"I was far worse. When I saw you on that screen… I wanted to kill him. Worse, I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't handle it. I barely ate or slept. I refused to do anything that wasn't a search plan or trying to find people who saw you. The only reason I even ate or slept when I did was because of these three. I never fully digested the video. After seeing it I went into denial. I would constantly connect dots that didn't exist or pick out leads that weren't there. I knew how bad I was. I also knew I was in denial and what I was doing was pointless. But to me giving up was like admitting you were dead. I just couldn't. So I kept doing the same things. Sending them on wild goose chases that led nowhere. Connecting you to almost everywhere in Jump. I just couldn't let it go no matter how crazy I was. Naturally at first they tried to help me. Tell me it was pointless and searching would do nothing. But eventually they knew talking me out of these missions was useless and impossible. So eventually they complied. I sent them on another 'mission' to find you today. That's why they were near the alley. I couldn't give up. And now you're back." I said with a smile in Star's direction. "I'm sorry for everything guys. Really." Suddenly there was a chorus of 'we understand' and 'it wasn't your fault'. I knew they forgave me. "I think it's Starfire's turn now." Said Raven. "You sure you're up to this?" I asked. She nodded. "I would like to 'get it off my chest' as you put it." We all nodded waiting for the tale.

**Starfire's P.O.V. ~**

"I believe I shall start at the beginning as well. I am warning you now though. This is no story for the weak minded." I said, awaiting a reaction. We all nodded for her to continue. "Very well. When I first awoke I noticed how dark it was. It was pitch black. I was chained to a wall and struggling to get free. In my head were so many questions, but all I could say was help. I screamed as loud as I could. Unfortunately someone heard me. The door opened and I had hoped… It was one of you. But it wasn't. It was _him._ Slade. He looked at me and said 'I see you're awake? Don't worry, I won't kill you. It was all too easy taking you away from your friends. Scream all you like. This crate is reinforced with titanium, so no one can hear you.' I was scared beyond belief. I started asking questions. Surprisingly enough, he answered them. But I didn't like the answers. The main question I asked was 'what do you want to do with me?' He laughed. It was the worst laugh I have ever heard. All he said to me in that moment was 'Anything I want.' The look in his eyes made me know I wasn't going to like this. Than he hit me in the head and knocked me out. Before I passed out, the last thing I thought of was Robin." I said as I looked at him. He blushed at my words. Not long after we reached our destination, which I later found out to be Italy. He was reading on his computer at your response to his first message. I asked him another question. He said getting what he wanted was always his priority. Then he left me in the dark. Over the next year while you guys tried to complete the list, Slade got more…. Violent" I shuddered at the thought. "This is going to be bad isn't it?" Asked Raven. All I did was nod.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Starfire's P.O.V. ~**

I took a deep breath getting ready to continue when I was interrupted. "Are you sure we should be hearing this? I mean this is clearly going downhill…" Said Beast Boy with a shaky voice. "She heard our stories Beast Boy. Now it's our turn." Said Robin in a cool tone. "Shall I continue?" I asked carefully. They all just nodded. "Very well then. Where was I? Oh yes. He got more violent. Before the first message all he would do was hit me. He gave me bruises, and only just enough food for three of my nine stomachs to be full. He only gave me three glasses of water a day. I would struggle and scream and complain. Little did I know, that was him treating me kindly. After you all accepted his list is when the true torture started. He gave me one piece of bread in the morning, and only gave me half a glass of water. I had to make it last the entire day. He would hit me all the time. I got really depressed and begged him to stop. He never did. When it would take you to long to complete something he would stab me with a knife and cut me all the time. I hoped that would stop too. But it didn't. Then when you kept failing it got worse than that. The first time it happened I didn't expect it. I was just chained up bleeding, ready to die at any moment. He walked in and slammed the door. I learned quickly how easy it was to piss him off if you used sarcasm so I did often. He turned on the lights and started walking towards me. I looked at him and with a sneer on my face I said 'What has gotten your panties in a bunch Slade?' He said nothing to me so I laughed half-heartedly. 'Does the proverbial cat have your tongue?' He glared at me and then walked close. Then he punched me in the face as hard as he could. 'I was already frustrated. Now it appears I have something to take my frustrations out on.' He grabbed me roughly against my hips and proceeded to rip my clothing off of my body. He called me his 'little Bitch' as he put it. Then he….. Proceeded to…. Well, molest me…" Then I burst in to tears. This time Robin grabbed me and held onto me. He was crying too. So was everyone else. I knew how bad it was. "I-I am s-s-sorry! I-I can't-t finish t-t-the story r-right now-w-w!" Then I just kept sobbing until I passed out from exhaustion.

**Robin's P.O.V. ~**

I just sat there and held her while she cried. I knew the story was going to be bad but… Not that bad. I mean. I thought the worst would be the beatings. Boy was I wrong. I never thought Slade would result to rape. Clearly he is a lot more dangerous than I ever thought. When she finally passed out I picked her up. I looked at everyone else's horrified faces. "I'm going to take her to bed. Goodnight." I turned around to leave when a voice stopped me at the door. "Robin?!" Raven half shouted a glazed look still in her eyes. "Yeah Raven?" She looked very sad. I felt the same way. "Don't leave her alone. Stay with her. Please? I don't want to risk Slade coming back and her being all alone so Please. Just stay with her?" She said her voice breaking off at the end. I knew without my mask she could see the truth in my eyes. "I'll never leave her again. I'll never let this happen again. Ever. You have my word." With that I spun on my heel and, still carrying Starfire, I walked out of the room.


End file.
